masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Word of Death
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each in the targeted unit must make a Resistance roll at a penalty of . Any figure that fails this roll is instantly destroyed. }} Word of Death is a Very Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and must be targeted at an enemy unit. For the spell forces each individual inside the targeted unit to make a Resistance roll, while under a temporary penalty of no less than . Any that fails this roll is immediately destroyed. Effects Word of Death concentrates a massive amount of energy at the targeted enemy unit. Any individual that fails a Resistance roll at a massive penalty is instantly destroyed by it. This is one of the most potent combat spells in the game. Instant Death Word of Death's effect is pretty simple and straight-forward, but is nonetheless quite deadly. When Word of Death is cast at a target unit, each individual in that unit must make a separate Resistance roll. Word of Death applies a temporary penalty of on the unit for this purpose, making the roll even harder to succeed. Each and every that fails the roll is killed instantly - regardless of how much it had, or any of its other combat properties or abilities. The penalty of means that any unit with a Resistance score of or less is completely wiped out by this spell. There is no way that any of the figures in this unit will succeed their rolls. Conversely, a unit would need or higher - a very large score indeed - to become immune to this spell. Even a unit with , which is very rare, has at least some chance of losing part or all of its . Naturally, are more susceptible to this spell. For one, having more figures means that there is more chance of losing at least one of them - whereas a only has to make one roll and completely avoids the spell's effect if that roll succeeds. Secondly, most have lower Resistance scores, making each figure less likely to survive its roll in the first place. Note that, for some reason, units with Death Immunity are not immune to this spell. They are not treated any differently from other units. Usage Word of Death may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . Word of Death must be targeted at an enemy unit. Note that while you can cast this spell on a unit possessing or higher, such units will always succeed their Resistance rolls, and thus will never suffer any ill effects from Word of Death whatsoever. Fortunately such units are also very rare. Word of Death is shown on screen as an expanding dark cloud, in the vague shape of a skull, enveloping the targeted unit. If any figures are killed by the spell, they will only disappear after the animation has completed. If the unit has lost all of its remaining figures, it is completely destroyed and will disappear from the battlefield. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Word of Death may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Word of Death may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Word of Death during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Word of Death has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Word of Death spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Word of Death is one of the most potent and effective Combat Instants available in the game. Very few units are completely immune to it, and many units are almost guaranteed to be destroyed when it is cast upon them. This spell is comparable in strength to Disintegrate, though it can potentially kill units that are significantly more powerful. The main advantage of Word of Death over other killing-spells is the massive Resistance penalty it gives to the target. Only units with or higher are immune, which means that the spell can possibly take out some of the most dangerous Fantastic Units out there with ease - and poses a threat even to top-tier units and experienced Heroes. Unlike Disintegrate it can affect units with to , and unlike Cracks Call it can kill Flying creatures just as easily as Walking ones. The best targets, of course, would be the greatest threats on the battlefield, though you should probably aim for stronger creatures that nonetheless lack Resistance - as this increases the chance of the spell actually working. As mentioned above, Word of Death is potentially more dangerous to , since there is a higher chance that at least one will fail its roll - weakening the unit to some extent. Of course, for there may be better spells to take care of such units. Try to judge Word of Death's probability of success before casting it, and weigh that against the threat posed by the target you're considering for this spell. Category:Combat Instants Category:Death